Burning snow! 2 "The traitors returns!"
thumb|left|Burning snow! 2 "The sons of the traitor!" thumb|Burning snow! 2 "The sons of the traitor!" Burning snow! 2 "The sons of the traitor!" Prolog: E'ntkräftet, von Hunger und Schmerz gepeinigt, schleppte sich der Abgesandte in sein Heimat Dorf. Die Turaga waren tief getroffen was ihnen der Abgesadte berichtete. Nicht nur über die Kälte des Matoraners der die Fremden anzuführen schien, auch das der Rat der Turaga scheinbar etwas im Schilde führte. Die drei Turaga waren nicht mehr sicher ob es von Vorteil war eine weitere Sitzung einzuberufen, denn mindes 4 von ihnen konnte nicht mehr getraut werden. '''W'ie konnte es nur soweit kommen, dachte der Turaga des Dorfes, das zuerst angegriffen wurde. Wie kann es ein Turaga wagen, einem Fremden der mit Gewalt in ihr Land ihrer Heimat eindrang, entgegenkommen. Was hatte er den Turaga vorgeschlagen, das sie seinen Bedingungen zugesagt hatten? Frühstens jetzt erkannten zumindest diese drei Turaga das, dass Gleichgewicht das Jahrtausende auf dem Nördlichen Kontinent geherscht hatte, aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten war. Corruption 'D'er Matoraner saß auf seinem Podest und beobachtete wie die Abgesandten die Depeschen mitnahmen. Auf diesen hatte er Bedingungen verfasst unter welchen den Dörfern nichts geschehen und die Turaga formel weiter ihre Position behalten würden. Der Matoraner versprach sich so einiges von dieser Maßnahme. Zum einen konnte er sehen, welcher Turaga am ehesten für seinen persönlichen Vorteil endscheiden würde und welche aus Angst den Bedingungen zustimmen würden. Zum dritten brachte es eine Unruhe in den Turaga Rat und destabilisierte ihn dadurch nach haltig. Für alle die nicht zustimmen würden, hielt er so wie so eine böse Überraschung bereit. Der Matoraner wusste genau was er tat. Denn eines hatte er im geheimen mit eingeplant. Sollte ihn Rahgos noch mal böse verwarnen, währe es von Vorteil, wenn man Verbündete in der Hinterhand hatte. Da kamen ihm ein paar machthungrige Turaga gerade recht. 'D'er versammelte Rat der Turaga tagte was zu tuen sei. Die 96 Turaga hatten sich in drei Fraktionen unterteilt, welche jeweils ein Interrese vertrat. Eines warb mit den Vorteilen der Beedingungen, die anderen betonte die Notwendigkeit das zugestimmt werden musste um weitere Agresionen der Fremden entgegen zu wirken und die dritte das man nach wie vor von aussen Hilfe brauchte um sich der Fremden und die Gefahr welche diese dartstellten zu entledigen. Die Matoraner ihrer Seits waren sich da einig. Eine Reisewelle hatte den Kontinent erfasst. Ganze Dörfer waren verlassen worden. Nur die Mutigsten und Entschlossensten zogen zusammen in die Berge im äussersten Norden. Sie wollten sich nicht indirekt von einem fremden Tyrannen beherschen lassen. 'S'o zog eine ganze Woche dahin. Der Matoraner hatte erneut das Zelt am Strand errichten lassen um die unterzeichneten Verträge in Empfang zu nehmen. Sein Plan war aufgegegangen. Von 96 Turag hatten 50 letztendlich seinen Bedingungen zugestimmt. Der Matoraner strahlte über seine Kanohi. Seine Posheit übertraf die seines Herren. "Nun gehet hin!" sprach er, "teilt euren Turaga mit," fuhr er fort, "das sie in drei Tagen die Mauern um ihre Dörfer geschlossen lassen!" Kaum hatte er zuende gesprochen, verließen die Abgesandten das Zelt. Der Matoraner schritt zu seinem Stellvertreter, "du weisst was zu tun ist!" Dieser nickte mit einem viesen Grinsen. "Ich werde die Truppen bereitmachen!" lachte er laut! The warning! 'E's wäre ein ganz normaler Morgen gewesen, wenn dieser Konlikt nicht entbrand währe. Die Matoraner die in den Dörfern geblieben waren, gingen wieder ihrem gewohntem Lebensrytmus nach oder besser gesagt sie versuchten es. Als zur dritten Stunde des Tages die Luftschiffe kamen. Sie kamen schnell und wie aus dem nichts. Niemand hatte sie warnen können und einige hatten es auch nicht gewollt. Sofort prach Panik aus, die ersten Geschosse gingen in Gebäude nieder und zerstörten sie und die Sturmkanonen der Bordverteidigung feuerte unablässig in die Matoraner Menge hinein. Gleichzeitig landeten hinter dem Dorf die Luftschiffe mit den großen Matoranern und Containern. Eine Reihe von Explosionen zerfetzte die Mauer und die großen Matoraner drangen in das Dorf ein. Gewehrfeuer, Schreihe und das Geräusch von umstürzenden Gegenständen dauerte bis in die Nacht hinein an. Erst früh am Morgen liesen die Kämpfe nach und die überlebenden Nordmatoraner wurden in die Container geführt. 'S'o geschah es auf dem Nördlichen Kontinent an 50 Dörfern zur gleichen Zeit. Häuser brannten, Matoraner weinten oder schriehen gen Himmel. Überall herschte eine Angst die den Wiederstand und Mut vieler die noch Mut gehabt hatten brechen ließ. Die Turaga die nicht den Bedingungen zugestimmt hatten, taten dies nun unter Zwank denn sie hatten gesehen was mit den Feinden der Fremden geschehen würde. Die Turaga die dennoch ablehnten wurde festgenommen und auf Geheiß des Matoraners hingerichtet. Was aus den Matoranern wurde, welche man in die Container getrieben hatte wusste niemand und keiner hatte auch nur den Mut danach zu fragen. Nur drei Turaga und etwa 1200 Matoraner in den Bergen des äussersten Nordens waren noch frei. Sie machten sich bereit, bereit für einen langen Kampf gegen eine Fremde Macht und ihre eigenden Brüder die sie veraten hatten. 'D'er Matoraner sah aus dem Fenster der Komandobrücke. Die Nacht war klar und die Feuer und Explosionen waren deutlich zu sehen. Noch 10 Dörfer und der Nördliche Kontinent gehört mir, dachte er. Nein nicht ihm, verbesserte er sich. Der Kontinent würde seinem Herren gehören. Die Luftschiff Flotte bewegte sich weiter auf einen kleinen verschneiten Berg zu. Am Boden waren bereits die Landelichter eingeschaltet. Der Matoraner sah aus dem Fenster auf die linke Seite des Flugfeldes. Eine Containersiedlung war dort errichtet und immer mehr Container brachten neue unfreiwillige Bewohner. Einer der Architekten kam auf ihn zu und verneigte sich. "Dieses Gebiet ist für das geplante Bauobjekt optimal geeignet!" erklärte dieser. "Dann ist ja gut antwortete der Matoraner, "dann kann ich mich ja beruhigt der nächsten Angelegenheit wittmen!" Der Architek nickte. Attack on the pit 'D'er Matoraner stand stark im Streß, die Kämpfe die als Ablenkung dienten forderten zu viele seiner Demitoa. Aber er hatte keine Wahl. Die Grube war einfach zu gut bewacht. Zudem hatte man sie auf eine Insel auf der Oberfläche verlegt und lediglich den Namen und die Besatzung beibehalten. Hydraxonn und Botar hielten stand und verteidigten das Gefängnis. Der Matoraner musste schnell handeln. Der Luftraum war für einen Moment lang frei und das Team was der Matoraner ausgewählt hatte, erreichte das Dach über der Zelle in der Rahgos einsaß. Die Mission wahr so gesehen gut geplant, aber er hätte mehr Demis mitnehmen müssen. Aber in diesem Moment war das zweitrangig. Die Kämpfe setzten sich fort und die Maxilos und Hydraxonn Roboter verarbeiteten die Demis zu Schrott. Aber für Scheusaale wie den Matoraner oder auch Rahgos waren sie nur Mittel zum Zweck. 'R'ahgos ging an den Zellenrand, als der Bohrkopf durch das Dach der Zelle drang. Eine kleine Explosion vergrößerte das Loch in der Decke nur minimal. So das gerade mal ein Matoraner hindurch rutschen konnte. Das traf auch zu. Der Matoraner glitt in die Zelle und strahlte Rahgos an. Über dem Loch hörten sie bereits Schüsse. "Las uns hier abhauen!" lachte der Matoraner, "sie waren schon viel zu lange hier!" "Ach ne!" grummelte Rahgos genervt, "bring uns hier weg!" Draussen auf dem Dach waren die Demitoa gefallen und ein Maxilos sah in das Loch im Dach. Im nächsten Moment erhellte sich der Raum so das der Maxilos die Augen schloss. Dann war das Licht wieder weg und die Zelle leer. 'B'otar und Hydraxonn waren zwiespältig gelaunt. Einerseits beruhigte es sie das nur ein Gefangener fort war und nur wenig Sachschaden endstanden war, anders herum waren sie sauer das jemand Rahgos befreit hatte. Die beiden wussten was zu tuen war. Botar und Hydraxonn über- trugen die Verwaltung des Gefängnises vorübergehend einem Maxilos und teleportierten sich nach Daxia. Direkt in ihr Büro. "Das wird niemandem gefallen, "murmelte Hydraxonn ohne seine Kanohi zu verziehen, "aber besonders Brutaka und Helryx nicht!" again times typical 'B'rutaka saß am Tisch und aß ein Stück kuchen. Memphite hatte Kuchen gepacken um mit der Familie zu feiern. Brigahmi und ihr Bruder wusselten im Haus herum. Memphite hatte beiden vor 8 Jahren das im Krankenhaus von Daxia das Leben geschenkt. Sowohl Brutaka als auch Memphite waren glücklich über ihren Nachwuchs. Dialgo kam nach der Mutter und Brigahmi nach dem Vater. Auch Nikila und Axonn waren eingeladen denn als Paten gehörten sie zur Familie. Aber neben der Erziehung gab es da immer noch die Arbeit. Brutaka war immer noch ein Krieger des Ordens und Memphite jetzt eine Agentin des Geheimen Rates. Gerade in der Anfangszeit war alles etwas problematisch, aber jetzt da beide Kleinen schon 8 Jahre alt waren und zur Schule gingen, konnte auch die Arbeit ohne probleme weiter geführt werden. Für Kinder ihres Alters waren Dialgo und Brigahmi sehr vernünftig, was an der Erziehung der Eltern und der Paten lag. Aber heute wollte man feirn. 'D'ie Klingel tönte und Brutaka öffnete die Tür. Axonn und Nikila traten ein und alle versammelten sich um den Tisch und genossen den Kuchen. Da erklang das Telefon. Brutaka stand auf und nahm den Hörer des schnurlosen Telefons ab. Naja, dachte er verägert, wie immer. Er legte den Hörer auf und ging zum Tisch zurück. Während Nikila und Memphite die Tisch abräumten, zog sich Brutaka mit Axonn in sein Büro zurück. "Wer kann gewusst haben, in welcher Zelle Rahgos saß?" fragte Brutaka seinem besten Freund. "Das weiß ich auch nicht." antwortete Axonn, "Aber solche Dinge passieren immer dann wenn sie besonders ungelegen kommen." Brutaka gab ihm recht. Beide verabschiedeten sich und teleportierten sich nach Daxia. Im Parlamentssaal saßen alle Köpfe des Ordens von Mata Nui. Besonders Helryx war besonders wütend. 'M'emphite und Nikila unterhielten sich auch über den Vorfall in der Grube. Aber genaueres würden sie in der Operationsbasis erfahren. Memphite lachte als sie ihren Kindern zusah wie sie ihre Trainingsausrüstung einpackten. Sie konnten ihrer Mutter und ihrer Patentante schon am Augenlicht ablesen wann es hies ab zur Operations Basis. Nikila hatte noch etwas anderes zu tun. Imani die ihre Probezeit bestanden hatte wurde heute officiel zu ihrer Schülerin ernannt und Lillidh zu einer Vollwertigen des Geheimen Rates. Bei alle diesen schönen Dingen konnte ihnen die Befreihung von Rahgos die Laune nicht verderben. Epilog: Rahgos nahm in seinem Thron platz und sah sich in der versteckten Festung um. "Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet!" sprach er zu dem Matoraner, "aber was sagt der Fortschritt mit meiner Festung?" "Die Architekten haben den geeigneten Platz gefunden," antwortete der Matoraner, "noch bevor wir euch aus der Grube befreit haben, wurde mit dem Bau begonnen!" Rahgos sah auf den Bildschirm und strahlte förmlich auf. Die gefangenen Nord Matoraner leisteten einen erbarmungslosen Sklavebdients und arbeiteten unter schlimmsten Bedingungen Tag und Nacht. '''Fortsetzung folgt in: Burning Snow! 3 " The fortress in the snow " Kategorie:Epos